Harry Potter and the Explosion of Power
by bundybear86
Summary: CANCELLED... In an accident Harry unlocks his great hidden powers. Powerful Harry, Transformations, 5th Year, New Powers, New Problems, Awesome Story. HarryHermione, R?
1. Goodbye cage

Author: Batman  
  
Email: Nik_m86@hotmail.com  
  
Keywords: Harry, Hermione, 5th year  
  
Spoilers: GoF  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 5th year Hogwarts. In an accident Harry unlocks his great hidden powers and with some help, he learns to control them giving the side of light an advantage in the new war.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
******************  
  
Number 4 Pivet Drive was a perfectly normal suburban street situated in the middle of Surrey, London. However, appearances can be deceiving. At this moment a wizard, the greatest wizard in the history of eternity is about to wake in the rubbish filled second bedroom of his cousin Dudley.  
  
Harry Potter is by no means normal; firstly, he is a wizard, the greatest wizard ever (although he doesn't know that) he also brought upon the downfall of the dark lord Voldemort when he was but one year old.  
  
His peaceful dreamland is about to be shattered by his giraffe like aunt.  
  
"harry....Harry..HARRY POTTER, GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY"  
  
Groggily, our hero climbs out of bed to begin his never changing cycle of chores. This summer his uncle has decided that Harry has lived off of their money for long enough, now it is time for him to earn a living. So far, in his 3 days home Harry has moved the lawn, weeded the garden, painted the fence, scrubbed the pathway, waxed the floorboards and is now undertaking the massive job of retiling the roof.  
  
Even though Harry is so busy, he still managed to put aside some time to study his old school books so that he is incredibly familiar with all the topics, and to complete all his homework. (even the potions essays). Now all he has to do is sit back and wait for school to start again..That proving to be pointless he stooped to reading through some of Dudley's old books.  
  
Some were quite a good read, while others were just plain stupid, Harry even found a book that a muggle wrote of the wizarding world  
  
"what a load of crap"  
  
Though most of the books on the shelf were stupid (given by relatives who knew he wouldn't read them, but gave him them so they wouldn't have to give him something worthwhile) there were actually some really interesting things there.  
  
Harry found a book on martial arts, and many techniques and lessons that the students had to go through. Harry made a mental note to go back to that book, as it might give him a tiny advantage in his fight against Voldemort. After mentally scolding himself for thinking like this, he is brought back to an argument he had with himself many times since the third task.  
  
' Harry, you will not, and I say NOT have to fight Voldemort again. Someone else with higher qualifications will have that job'  
  
' I've already fought him 3 times in 4 years, doesn't that make you think, doesn't that make it definite that I will have to fight him sometime? And what's this shit about someone else? What about all those times when there's no-one to protect me? Where I have to protect someone else? And even if I don't have to fight him, all this preparation will make me a better wizard in the end'  
  
Sensing that it lost the argument, the smaller voice faded into the background.  
  
'Now onto this martial arts'  
  
After picking a page that looked promising, Harry Begun to read.  
  
All humans have a life force inside them, called chi, this chi can be channeled into attack's making them hit harder and faster than normal. One with a raised chi level can even do things like move braches out of your way when running or to lift small objects by thoughts. People who have higher chi levels, have better levels of everything, they can go longer, harder and faster. All humans have chi, some more so than others, there are ways to build up your levels of chi.some people steal it from others.people that are sick or old give off chi more than fit and young people, although this method is immoral and illegal you will be told later on how to do this method. The moral and ethical way is to build up your own level.  
  
Stand with your feet about shoulder width apart and your knee's slightly bent hold your arms level with your shoulders as if you are hugging a large tree. Face your palms towards you and your whole body to the south. Search for your centre.it should feel like a pull in your lower stomach area. Keep your mind calm and try and move your centre, it will be hard at first but with practice you will reap the benefits.  
  
Older people and sick people have more trouble holding their power in. It leaks out of their body in particular areas, like the back. To steal others life energy simply sit near them with your palms facing towards the area you want to steal from and focus on absorbing that energy.  
  
From this point on the facts sort of meandered off, but it still left Harry a lot to think about.  
  
'This chi stuff sounds sort of like magic.if I could build up my powers this way'  
  
Then a sudden thought entered his head 'Hermione would be so proud of me.Hermione? Where did that come from? Why not Ron would be jealous or something like that? Stupid hormones, why did they have to kick in now? Enough thinking, on to the experiment'  
  
After figuring out which way was south, Harry began the process of searching for his centre. He found it quicker than he thought he would and was overjoyed.that feeling didn't last for long, the cage that had kept his power in check was broken by Harry's prodding. His centre didn't feel like a little ball of warmth like the book said.his felt like a planet of lava, boiling over about to erupt..which it did, the last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was a bright white light, not cold but warm and comforting, streaming off his body like an atomic bomb, as the light turned to complete darkness, he saw the silhouette of a friendly face, with bushy hair, and he knew he'd be allright.  
  
Hey everyone, this is Nick...this is my first fic and it's just an experiment, I'll only keep going if you want me to.so give me some reviews good, bad or ugly, I don't care just as long as I know what you peoples think of it. So go ahead, press that little button in the bottom left hand corner and I'll update soon 


	2. Welcome to the Chamber

Author: Batman  
  
Keywords: Harry, Hermione, 5th year  
  
Spoilers: GoF  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 5th year Hogwarts. In an accident Harry unlocks his great hidden powers and with some help, he learns to control them giving the side of light an advantage in the new war.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
******************  
  
'Who is he?'  
  
'I told you already, I don't know'  
  
'You must have some idea, you're the Guardian of the realm'  
  
'Guardian or not, I never receive any information from outside sources. The Chamber gave off signs every other time, telling me about our next visitor.this is a complete surprise'  
  
The two voices awoke Harry from his sleep, one soft and confused.a female, and the other, low and gruff sounded like the leader. Silently He listened to the voices, hoping that these weren't Death Eaters or some other enemy. As soon as he gets an idea of where he is, or his surroundings he will make his presence known.  
  
The guardian as Harry decided to call him wasn't fooled though.  
  
'You can get up now, we're not going to hurt you'  
  
Slowly, so as to make no threatening moves Harry arose but as soon as he was upright crouched back down into a defensive position, his hand instinctively moving towards his wand.a wand that wasn't there.  
  
'Crap'  
  
Seeing as he is doomed if these people are evil, Harry decides to listen to them.  
  
'There is no need to be wary, young man. You are in the Chamber of time and Power, look around you. We are the only three people in this plane and no- one else may enter.'  
  
'What plane? Chamber? No-one may enter? Where am I? All I remember is a white light and then I woke up here,' Harry exclaimed.  
  
Now the smaller voice piped up.  
  
'This is a legendary dimension, once every 100 years we get a new visitor. We are devoted to all good and pure, this is where the greatest person of the century undergoes 'training' as we like to call it. Time does not pass regularly here, when we have a visitor.' she stopped and looked Harry in the eye 'you. Time in the normal world stops completely; here we have the best facilities for you to train yourself, and you are looking at the greatest trainers you could ever want.'  
  
'Greatest trainers? You're barely even older than me.'  
  
Now the guardian entered again  
  
'Not another with his mind closed.young man, just because we look young, doesn't mean we are young.I have been living as you call it for all of eternity, my young friend here is only about 3 million years old.an age I believe is great enough to pick up a few things along the way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check the oracle and try and find out why you are here. Ask Ek here any questions you might have.'  
  
Deducing that Ek is the woman who was talking before Harry begun his questioning.  
  
'Why am I here?'  
  
'I don't know that. That is what the guardian is finding out at the moment, but I do know that you have potential to be very powerful.'  
  
'How do you know this stuff?'  
  
'All who enter the chamber have these qualities, although none have made as grand an entrance as you have.'  
  
'Well, uhh.how long will I be in here?'  
  
'That depends on a number of things.How much potential you have, how much of that potential is needed, how quickly you learn and so on; I'm sure you can think of some other things we will need to do aswell.'  
  
'Oh.ok'  
  
He started thinking about all the people who kept in touch with him over the holidays, and how long it would take for them to notice he was missing.whether he would be in trouble for leaving without warning, even though he had no say in the matter. As if reading his mind Ek spoke up.  
  
'Don't you remember what I told you before about time in here?'  
  
Being confused by the sudden question Harry just looked at Ek with a blank look on his face that seemed to say "What the?"  
  
' Harry.When you are in here, no time will pass in the outside world. You will leave this place and go back to your home, and it will be just as you left it. You'll have to do a bit of explaining though'  
  
'what would I have to explain about?'  
  
'Depending on how long you're in here, you will change quite a bit. There is a reason why this place is called the chamber of time and power. The time bit you know of, but the power bit.lets just say that in here your power grows twice as quickly as it would in the outside world.'  
  
'Ohh.so I will look different when I get out. That's awesome.'  
  
An image of a beefed up Harry being surrounded by a horde of girls, with Cho and his best friend Hermione fighting fiercely for the best place next to him. Ek, sensing that he's having naughty thoughts snuck up beside him, and tripped his legs out from underneath him.  
  
'What the Hell did you do THAT for?'  
  
'Even thought we don't know why you are here doesn't mean we can't begin training you. Now first you need to learn how to fight. And the best way to do that, is to pick it up yourself, so be prepared for a beating.'  
  
Now Harry being a gentleman had no intentions of beating up a girl, but he was defiantly Not going to let his pride get soiled.  
  
Standing not far away, the guardian smirked to himself.  
  
'You have a long way to go young Potter, a long way. You have no idea of the power lying dormant inside your body, but once it is unleashed there will be no stopping you, none at all.'  
  
As the two fighters squared off there was one thought going through Harry's head.  
  
"I.CAN.DO.THIS"  
  
***************************  
  
Hey everybody. Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm on holidays now, and it's perfect swimming season down here in Australia, so I been pretty busy having fun.  
  
I'd also like to thank all those people who reviewed my first chapter.. I never thought I'd get 20 reviews for my very first fic chapter. Thank you all, and more reviews would be appreciated. 


	3. Not Again

Author: Batman  
  
Keywords: Harry, Hermione, 5th year  
  
Spoilers: GoF  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 5th year Hogwarts. In an accident Harry unlocks his great hidden powers and with some help, he learns to control them giving the side of light an advantage in the new war.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
******************  
  
Harry surprised his two trainers with his determination to improve. He improved as if his life depended on his reaching his potential as quickly as possible. In only a day he had improved immensely and was now putting together moves that could be recognized as fighting. Of course Harry didn't know that; He was too busy trying to land as gracefully as possible because of being frequently thrown around the room by Ek. After about 3 days of 'crashing lessons' and sleeping Ek called a time out and went to talk to the guardian.  
  
'He's surprised me, that boy has hardly and muscle at all on his body yet he can still do well. How much power did the oracle say the boy is hiding? We've been going pretty much non-stop since he came here.'  
  
'The oracle was hazy, as if not much is known of this boy, but at the same time sounded excited of our new visitor. As you have already read from him his history, and where the world stands I will skip to the interesting parts. There is a prophesy of a boy with the power of eternity, rising from reversed death to take his place as keeper of good on earth. I believe this young man is the one who was prophesized. His power is almost never ending and his life has been planned since the beginning of time. Once he is done here, young Harry will have mastered much and grown up.  
  
I am depressed to say it, but we will not be able to teach him all that he needs to know. The possibilities for the use of his power are endless'  
  
Shocked by this revelation all Ek could do was nod slowly and fight to keep her balance.  
  
Wondering what was holding Ek up, Harry approached the two leaders; normally time out would last for 5, maybe 10 minutes, so far he had been standing around for 15 minutes. Even thought battered and Bruised Harry enjoyed this training, he felt as though he was doing something worthwhile. He had felt different since he entered this place, but he swore that sometimes he could feel the fibers of his muscles growing. Upon reaching his two teachers he seemed to be in a bit of a dilemma. Ek wasn't moving.  
  
Chuckling to himself, the guardian led Harry away to the dining area. The chamber Harry soon learned wasn't a chamber at all. Merely a collection of rooms and 'outdoor' areas, some of the places were so large that the far wall could not be seen. Harry had not been in these areas for a reason, he only ventured there during the tour that he was given during his time outs. The food here was magical; not just tasting delicious, but also containing vitamins and special tonics to help his training along. He was told that it would increase his growth rate but not make him grow much above his original final height, that sort of thing.  
  
**********************  
  
The months passed and Harry's improvement didn't show any signs of slowing down, he had reached such a level that both Ek and the Guardian had no chance against him in battle. Harry had learned many things, not just magical either; he now had enough strategically minded thoughts to be able to order an army around effortlessly, enough magical power to do.well, he's not sure what he could do, but one thing's for sure; he can do a lot. His two mentors had informed him that there's nothing more that they can do for him, that his power is too great for even them to feel confident in his presence. He has grown up greatly in these few months living here, not being able to look in a mirror, the extent of his physical growing is uncertain, but he just hopes that his friends will be able to recognize him, and once they do, he hopes that they won't want to be his friend anymore.If they would be too scared to go near him, like the guardian warned.  
  
Summoning a piece of parchment and a quill he began to write down the events of the day. He started this not too long after the first week after realizing the greatness of the place, and that if he were the only one to visit here in the last 100 years, there would not be much information to go by. Also realizing that Hermione would flip if he passed up this opportunity to give her new and wonderful study material.  
  
He had thought of his friends a lot over his duration here, they were what was keeping him from going insane, his drive to become the best he could be. A lot of those thoughts were trying to figure out in his head what he felt for his best friend - Hermione. Sadly, yet happily at the same time he resigned himself to the fact that he loved her, not as a sister like he thought before, but like a woman. He confided these thoughts to Ek as she is a female and he hoped that she would help him understand what was going on with him. His two leaders became more and more like friends every day. Ek had even proposed to give him some extra 'lessons' on how to deal with a girl in places like the astronomy tower. Repulsed by the thought of a 3 million year old woman hitting on him, he swiftly declined the offer; not caring that she still had the heart and body of a 20 year old.  
  
Tomorrow Harry will be leaving the chamber, and returning to his life of torture with the Dursleys. At least now he had some idea of how to gain the upper hand with them, he liked to call it forceful negotiations.  
  
One thing that he'd have to explain to them would be the change in his house. The guardian informed him that when he released his power, before entering the chamber, it was distributed throughout Surrey. He didn't make everything magical, he just gave it an upgrade.All the people there will be feeling revitalized for the next half a year or so, all the objects will seem brand new, and Hermione.well, since Harry was thinking of her when he had the explosion, the most of the transferred magic went to her. It is a mystery what will happen to her, the guardian had a few theories - she might just feel very full of energy and effort, Harry might have transferred some of his power into her making her more powerful, he might have created a link between the two of them.the possibilities go on and on.  
  
Looking up he saw his two teachers and friends looking at him expectantly. It's time to go, time to enter a cruel world full of evil and terror. He had a list of things to do when he got back, send out a couple of owls. He had already written the messages beforehand. Say hello to the Dursleys and see if his wandless magic would set off the restrictions for the decree of underage wizardry. Having left his wand behind at the Dursleys, he had been forced to practice wandless magic in the chamber; pretty soon it became second nature to him. He was also going to make his own mini chamber, to be able to continue his training without people finding out.  
  
'Come on Harry, stop lounging around, it's time for you to go.' That was the Guardian, always the one in charge.  
  
'Yeah, sorry, just going over what I have to do when I get back'  
  
He embraces his two friends and was surprised to see tears in the eyes of Ek.  
  
'Don't worry about me Harry, I always get sentimental when one of our students leaves, I'll be fine in a while.'  
  
'Ok.Goodbye, you two were great friends, I'll always remember you.'  
  
'Same us with you Harry. Remember young man, you are the greatest being in all of existence, don't let a silly mistake let them get the better of you.'  
  
Nodding, he made his way towards the portal joining the two worlds together. With one last look back, he stepped through the swirling mass of blue and white and the next thing he saw was his room. A faint feeling of nostalgia overcame him, before he heard the thundering of his uncle stomping up the stairs.  
  
'BOY, what have you done this time? You better not have ruined my house, that blasted white light.'  
  
Then he sort of trailed off, staring at Harry like a goldfish with his mouth opening and closing making no sound at all. Then in one smooth motion he toppled over, lying motionless on the floor.  
  
Smiling slightly to himself he turned to examine his room, when Hedwig landed on his shoulder. Something seemed different about the owl, and Harry was about to learn why, when it opened its mouth and in a royal British accent said.  
  
'I don't see what was wrong with him, you haven't changed that much, although your departure was rather abrupt.'  
  
Then the familiar feeling of weakness rushed over Harry, and one thought entered his mind before he hit the ground.  
  
'Not again.'  
  
***************************** Hey there. You like? I got this one written pretty quickly, I hope its good.  
  
You know what to do now. The more reviews, the quicker I update this little story of mine. Until next time - Batman 


	4. Something Big

Hey Sorry about taking so long to update. I bet you'se thought I was gone for good huh? Ah well, I've been pretty busy doing teenage stuff and I don't think I'm too good at writing or want to keep going, so don't get all sulky if I don't update :p Hopefully this chapter will make everyone feel better, oh yeah, I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed. Almost up to 70 reviews after only 3 chapters, I think that's pretty good for a first fic, don't you?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
******************  
  
Something seemed different about the owl, and Harry was about to learn why, when it opened its mouth and in a royal British accent said.  
  
'I don't see what was wrong with him, you haven't changed that much, although your departure was rather abrupt.'  
  
Then the familiar feeling of weakness rushed over Harry, and one thought entered his mind before he hit the ground.  
  
'Not again.'  
  
*****************************  
  
At almost the same time as the beginning or this tale an old man was rushing around his office searching for his wand. Albus Dumbledore was quite surprised when his ever-watchful instruments detected a magical surge at number 4 Pivet Drive. For this was no ordinary magical surge, Even Albus himself would have trouble summoning this type of energy, he would fear it to be the Dark Lord Voldemort attacking but this magic was completely pure of heart. No ill feelings towards anyone at all.  
  
That surprised him either further, for that type of power to be summoned it must have a purpose, namely someone into which the explosion was directed. This wasn't the case with Harry, He actually seemed to be feeling the opposite of anger, complete and utter harmony. It was as if he was just flexing a muscle, except this muscle was his magical potential.a very big magical potential.  
  
So that was why at precisely 8.47pm a rather old man was running rather fast towards the nearest position safe to apparate from. In his rush he didn't notice more of the magical detectors and such causing a raucous. To be specific the ones set aside to monitor Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
You see, when Harry unleashed a great amount of his power his thoughts automatically travelled to his two best friends, and a huge amount of power with no where to go is a bad thing. Even those with good intentions can cause damage, so Harry being Harry channelled the majority of the power into his two friends, the rest he let dissipate in the area.Of course he didn't know he did this, he wont ever know for sure why it happened, but it did.  
  
***************************** On the other side of Surrey a rather smart young witch was going over her homework for the fourth time. 'Holidays seem to get boring if you don't have enough school work, don't you agree?'  
  
Hermione Anne Granger, Griffindor's resident bookworm, best friend to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had her pointless revision interrupted however by the voice of one of her best friends. Interrupting Hermione while she is engrossed in Homework is a bad thing, very bad if you don't like getting yelled at, so when she heard a loud yell come from Harry her calm features instantly hardened into annoyed and was about to yell at Harry to keep the noise down when she realised she was still on holidays and Harry was Miles away. Forgetting everything learnt about communicating telepathically and the strangeness of hearing voices in ones head she somehow focused on Harry, one thought in mind, 'Make him better,' For Hermione was a good friend, and that's what friend's do. Especially if you have a crush on this good friend. But that's another matter, right now the task was to make sure Harry is all right. She was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't notice her body begin to glow white and her feet leave the ground. Her parents did though.  
  
They heard a lot of banging and cursing coming from their daughter's room, and being good parents with a good daughter knew something was amiss. How right they were, for no amount of lectures from their daughter on the topic of the magical world would prepare them for the next sight. Their daughter was GLOWING and FLYING, well they supposed it was their daughter, the sheer shock of what they had seen proved too much and they promptly fainted.  
  
And not a moment too soon, for the next turn of events pushed upon them too quickly would leave them in St. Mungo's, for something strange was happening to their dear daughter. Almost as if the glow didn't want them to feel left out, It began to channel towards them as well, not all of it, but enough to make them feel very different when they woke up.  
  
********************* At the same time that Harry was causing a phenomenon, Dumbledore was rushing to Harry's house and Hermione was glowing and floating, Ron Weasley had just finished polishing his new broom. This year had started off quiet strangely for the Weasley household, their dear, dear twins had gone quiet mad.mad and rich. An anonymous fund supplier for their cause; The Weasley Wizard Wheezes had entreated them with a rather large sum of money so that they could build up their empire. But the first thing on their agenda had been to treat their family to some old fashioned family love. Ron got his new Dress Robes 'Wicked. Thanks guys. This better not be another one of your pranks' A nice shade of Midnight Blue to go with his hair, and to his surprise a brand new broom, well not quiet brand new, but that didn't matter seeing as Ron was the new owner of a "Nimbus 2000:Special Chaser Model" Upon receiving raced right outside to try it out, so doesn't know what the rest of his family received.  
  
As I was saying, Ron had just finished polishing his broom when he heard a distress call. A call from his best friend, causing him to promptly jump up (dropping his broom) and race out of the house as fast as his legs would carry him. What he didn't expect however was a great Ray of sparkling white stuff, which Ron was later describing as Bloody Awesome.  
  
This Bloody Awesome Ray of Sparkling White Stuff soon changed course, set straight for out own little Ronnekins. Well, the Weasley household's Ronnekins and since they had all congregated towards the window to see what was the problem with their dear little brother they were quiet aware of the phenomenon. The sight caused them all to Gasp with awe; A Bloody awesome Ray of Sparkling White Stuff was heading for Ron, not just an ordinary Ray either. At least as large as the house, until it started converging on one point.Ron.  
  
But he wasn't worried, somehow he knew that this was Harry's doing, and this was the way to help his troubled best friend. So with a large smile on his face he opened his arms wide like he was about to give Hagrid a hug, and left his Chest open for the Ray. No one knew what was about to happen, but it seemed to make sense. The majority of it never made it through Ron, giving him a little jolt on first impact and staying there, circling through his body, turbocharging his blood and brainwaves. Like Hermione, Ron too soon started to float and glow, but his family weren't watching, they were too busy wondering what was happening to themselves. You See, the Ray that went through Ron expanded once again and filled the whole Borrow, Swirling round corners and through cracks in the walls, into Weasley's and causing them to glow too.  
  
It was obvious upon impact that none of them had ever seen or felt anything of the kind. It was like a refreshing wave, yet also as if they had all competed in the world's longest triathlon, Muscles were being expanded and contracted, all the while becoming more and more dense, fat was being stripped away, pores and arteries were being cleaned, Brain's were being re- configured and given an upgrade. And all the while Ron was still outside glowing and floating, staying quiet still except for the swirling ray's and sparks of magical white.  
  
Slowly and unsurely the completely reenergized Weasley family made their way out side being cautious not to disturb Ron and the wonder that was happening to him. Not too soon later something else began to happen, something like what happened to Hermione but in a way completely different. Something that made all the Weasley's Topple over in a dead faint. Something completely unexpected.  
  
******************* ******************* Well there you go, the next little bit of my story. Hope you like it. You know the deal, review and it'll make me update sooner. I promise I will update this one. I'm interested to see what happens too. Sorry about having no Harry in the chapter. I promise he'll be in the next one. And by the way, there seems to be a bit of confusion about what happened with Harry at the end of Chapter 3. He fainted because Hedwig Surprised him.What would you do if your pet started talking to you, Huh? 


	5. And I Don't Even Have to Transform

Here you go. Another chapter to add to the collection hope you like it. Because it's the longest one I've ever written.  
  
********************  
  
Last Chapter - Dumbledore was rushing to Harry's house to check if he is ok - Hermione and Ron are experiencing something completely unexpected - Harry is passed out  
  
********************  
  
Albus Dumbledore reached Privet Drive in record time, not bothering with the put-outer as he did all those years ago, simply rushing towards number 4 and the well-being of his student. Blasting open the door with a mere thought, the Dursleys.the ones left awake caught a glimpse of a blue cloak with moons and stars on it flying up the stairs.  
  
Hearing voices in the room, voices not belonging to Harry prompted the old man to pick up his unbelievable pace and leap over the great oaf in the doorway without a second thought. No amount of forewarning would save him from the surprise pushed upon him. For right there in the middle of the room was a young man and woman. A pair he never thought he would see again in his whole life.the guardians of the chamber of time and power.  
  
*********************  
  
Hermione Granger was at this moment in time, experiencing a very strange sensation. She felt as if she could do anything, but there was only one thing on her mind at the moment.  
  
'Get to Harry'  
  
And for some reason, when she tried to transport herself to Harry, the charms surrounding his house didn't stop her from entering. As a matter of fact it was almost as if she was being drawn in.  
  
Something her mind didn't prepare her for was the headmaster of Hogwarts to be in Harry's bedroom, or for there to be two more people there, as shocked to see her there as she was.  
  
So.she did the only thing that seemed right at the time.she fainted.  
  
And just missed the arrival of her other best friend. But she wasn't missing much as he fainted upon arrival as well.  
  
Ron had gone through something similar to Hermione, and once whatever was happening, finished. He found himself drawn to Harry. Not like running in the direction of his house. Actually feeling his body dematerialising and materialising again. Except when he materialised he was in Harry's very small bedroom, a very small bedroom with five other people, two of them his best friends - both on the ground unconscious. Another two he had never met, but they seemed as shocked of his presence as he was of theirs, and expected them to fall over in a faint. And the other was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of his school.  
  
It might have been the shock of all these people being in a place he somehow found himself, or it might have been his body's payback for letting so much happen to it in such a small amount of time, or it could be something completely different. Whatever the reason, he too fell over in a faint; joining his two best friends on the floor of Harry's rather small bedroom.  
  
*****************  
  
"Well this is quiet a predicament, don't you agree Albus?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore was shaken out of his stupor by the voice of his former mentor, the Guardian.  
  
"What? Oh yes. Sorry. This shouldn't have happened. What are you doing here? They shouldn't be here.Strongest wards in existence.Slip right through.Harry.Ohh.Umm"  
  
For once in his life Albus Dumbledore was in shock and unable to string together full sentences. And for good reason too. This night just kept surprising him; the guardians of the chamber were here, in the mortal world, Harry was lying unconscious on the floor of his bedroom after emitting an unimaginable amount of energy and to top it all off, two of his students, about to enter fifth year had just slipped through the strongest wards he had been able to find.  
  
Once again the guardian was to break his chain of thought.  
  
"I must agree with you Albus, this is a peculiar night, very peculiar. But it is good to see you, good to see what a great wizard you have become. Let us move these young people to somewhere more comfortable, they have been through a lot."  
  
With that said a large dome encompassed the group and relocated them to the Hogwarts infirmary. Leaving the young students to rest for a while in the care of Ek, he pulled the headmaster to the side to have a little chat.  
  
"It's great to see you Albus"  
  
"Likewise. I think. Why are you here? It must be something important"  
  
"Yes, I must say it is. Young Harry has just been in our company. A rather extraordinary young man if you ask me.."  
  
"Wait a second. Harry? He is this centuries chosen one?"  
  
"This centuries?" the guardian replied, adding a chuckle, "He is the chosen one of all existence. Perhaps you would remember a prophesy of one rising from reversed death with the power of eternity. That is young Harry over there."  
  
A look of recognition made it's way to the headmaster's face. He knew something was odd about Harry, but this wasn't it. It would have to wait for another time.  
  
"We are here, out of the chamber to leave Harry one last gift. You understand that his parents died when he was very young. Our gift is to let him talk to his parents for one night, not enough to make up for all those years of torture you have put upon him, but it must be done. That is all I can say"  
  
"So you are going to open the barrier for just one night, giving Harry what he has dreamed of his whole life. An excellent gift. I will leave you to it, after everything else here is sorted out."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now, do you have any knowledge on the arrival of our extra two visitors?"  
  
"Yes I do, I know in a sense what happened but not the details of the situation. The magical surge I am sure you detected was Harry unlocking a good deal of his power. That power didn't have anywhere to go, but Harry always thinking of his loved ones sent it to them. Think of it as a gift. I am sure these two are not the only affected ones on the planet, civilians in the path of his power have - These are all hunches mind you - experienced a rejuvenation. They will be on an energy high for quiet some time. His best friends and their families have received more than the others. I believe the majority of power has however been channelled into his two best friends. I believe you will now have three very, very powerful fifth year students on your hands."  
  
The last comment added with an almost mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I am also under the impression that Harry has a godfather he holds close to his heart. If I'm not very much mistaken he will be amongst us very soon. Anyone whom Harry has contact with may find themselves experiencing changes, although they are all good, I am sure that soon you will be wishing that this didn't happen."  
  
"I do not see how having a great addition to our magical community can be a bad thing."  
  
"Ahh, you will know soon enough. Good luck."  
  
Not five seconds after the guardians last statement Albus Dumbledore's attention was drawn to a window of the infirmary. Outside a Hippogriff was patiently waiting while Sirius Black attempted to catch the attention of those present. Quickly the window was opened by Dumbledore letting in the normally bedraggled Sirius.  
  
"It's good to see yo."  
  
"Where's Harry, something's wrong. You wont believe what happened to me."  
  
"Do not fret Sirius, Harry is safe, all is more than well and enlighten me."  
  
"Not now, later," he added looking around the room at it's strange occupant's, "when we are alone."  
  
"If you insist." He breathed, while leading the troubled man to Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The boy in front of him was not the Harry he was expecting. His Harry was small and insecure; he wore glasses and had little to no muscle on him at all. This Harry was almost the opposite; reaching almost 6 foot and had the shoulders of a gymnast, his glasses were gone and even unconscious emitted an aura of confidence and comfort. It brought tears of joy to his eyes to see the son of his best friends grow up to be such a great man.  
  
Looking away to check that this is not a dream his eyes fell on the slumbering forms of Harry's two best friends. They too had changed, what was happening in the world. All of a sudden everything clicked for Sirius.  
  
The bright light, his change, Harry, Hermione, Ron.Everything was linked.  
  
"Albus, what has happened here? Why are they in beds?"  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me that. Earlier on tonight Harry was exercising his power, he unlocked all the barriers on his power. This power had seemingly nowhere to go, but must have been ordered by Harry's subconscious to go to his loved ones. Hermione and Ron are resting now because of the stress. Harry's power did great things to them, how great we are not sure of, but all will be revealed in time."  
  
"That does help. I think that some of Harry's power went to me too." Seeing the questioning look on the aged headmaster he decided to change the subject. "What happened to Harry, did he just faint from energy loss?"  
  
At this point the strange man joined the conversation.  
  
"Quiet the contrary Sirius, when Harry unlocked his power he found himself with us." At this he gestured to the woman standing in the background and himself. "Harry was transported to the chamber of time and power, you have a very powerful godson there Sirius. You should be proud."  
  
"Wha??? Harry went to the chamber of time and power? But He's only young. Albus, didn't you say that you were in your twenties before you were trained there?"  
  
Not letting the headmaster answer, the guardian continued, "that is true Sirius, and Harry has broken all previous boundaries. He is the most powerful student I have ever come across, and for good reason."  
  
"There is a prophecy - very old and rare - that I have come across in the past," began Dumbledore, "It tells of one rising from reversed death with the power of eternity. It has come to my attention that Harry here, is the prophesised."  
  
"I.uhh.Harry? My godson Harry? I think you may have to prepare another bed Albus," stated Sirius weakly. "I'm going to have to lie down for a while now."  
  
The headmaster let a small chuckle escape his lips but moved to prepare another bed.  
  
"I was only kidding around," seeing the looks he was receiving, added, "well, half joking anyway."  
  
"Hmm, a sheepish Sirius. Going to have to remember that one." The voice that entered caused all heads to whip around at an alarming rate, but Harry Potter was already hurling towards his Godfather at an alarming rate.  
  
"It's good to see you Sirius, how are you feeling?"  
  
The greatest smile ever graced the face of the former convict. "Never better Harry, I think I'm going to have to thank you for that little gift of yours though."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. That. Well, I'm going to feel a little stupid saying this, buuuuut. What was it? I don't know what my power actually did to you."  
  
"Well that my little godson, is for me to know and you to find out." Replied Sirius with the smile never leaving his face."  
  
"Little? Phhft.I'd like to see you withhold that piece of information. You do know I can read minds don't you?"  
  
In the background, almost unheard by Harry the guardian emitted three words to bring a chuckle to the young man's lips, "here we go."  
  
"What's wrong Sirius? You don't know what I'm capable of. Neither do I, come to mention it but then again that's the beauty of having the power of eternity isn't it."  
  
If Sirius were able to talk it would make everything go a little smoother. As it is, he was having trouble keeping tears out of his eyes, the son of two of his greatest friends ever had grown up into a great person. No longer cursing his power, he actually seemed proud of it.  
  
"Yeah, I did some thinking during my time away and well. I figured that if I have so much power I may as well enjoy it."  
  
"Did you just read my mind?"  
  
"Well you weren't saying anything. Didn't think I could do it did you? Oh yeah, thanks for the compliment too." Harry replied cheekily. "So, come on. Spill. What did I do to you?"  
  
"I can't believe it. The kid's treating this like Christmas" Said Ek, opening her mouth for the first time since Sirius's enter.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot Ek," Harry praised sarcastically, "now that he's seen that there's a good-looking woman in the room it's going to be even more difficult to get him to formulate his sentences."  
  
It was true, unable to hide a blush Sirius just gave Harry a mock glare bringing another smile to the young man's face. Realising that he better do something before Sirius made a fool of himself, Harry, now a little more forcefully asked Sirius for what happened to him.  
  
"Well, ahh. Now for some reason I feel nervous."  
  
"Come on old man, just do it. Show us if you can."  
  
"Oh yeah, well I'm still not used to it, but here goes nothing."  
  
And all of a sudden Sirius turned into a blur, Albus found his beard platted, Harry's glasses made their way over to Ron, and Ek swore she felt someone touch her behind. And just like that Sirius was back to his original position.  
  
"Now please tell me that I didn't give you super speed."  
  
"Ok, I will. Harry, you didn't give me super speed." Realising that the occupants of the room (and all the fanfiction readers) will kill him if he doesn't spill he rushed out. "Icancontroltime"  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"  
  
"No, I'm Sirius, and I can control time. I was just walking around the room." Looking in Ek's direction continued, "Sorry about that beautiful, I couldn't help myself" Earning a huge smile from the seemingly young woman.  
  
"That's quite allright."  
  
"You do realise there are other people in the room don't you?"  
  
"Sorry Harry. Where was I? Oh yes; time control. As you can see I'm not that good yet, I was able to stop time completely on the way here. That's how I travelled this far so fast Albus."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So at the moment I need a crisis or something to go to the extremes, but I'm pretty sure, that like most things it will get easier over time. And that's not all, I feel better than I can remember ever feeling. Now that I have time to think I'm sure that I'm stronger than I was before. I guess we'll find out with time what else has happened. But now," looking over at the bed's of Ron and Hermione, "I think our attention will have somewhere else to go."  
  
And he was right, because at that moment both Ron and Hermione woke up. Why they both awoke at the same time is a mystery soon to be forgotten.  
  
"HERMIONE, RON. Are you both all right? It's so good to see you."  
  
"Harry?" the two shocked teenagers exclaimed together.  
  
"Is that you mate? Bloody hell, How'd you change so much? And where can I sign up?" said Ron with awe.  
  
"You've changed so much, it's only been a couple of weeks. Oh Harry I was so worried about you. I was doing my homework,"  
  
"no surprise there," put in Ron  
  
"And then I heard you yelling," continued Hermione ignoring Ron. "I was so worried, I thought you were being hurt."  
  
Of course by this time she was already to Harry and hugging him as tightly as she could, talking into his chest. Not going unnoticed by Ron, he gave Harry a Sly wink that seemed to say. 'what's going on here.'  
  
But before he could say anything like that at all he heard Harry's voice in his head for the second time that day  
  
~'Don't start, ok?'~  
  
"What the hell was that? Harry, how'd you do that?"  
  
To this he begun explaining what happened that night, and his time in the chamber, receiving nods and questions along the way. Not just from Ron and Hermione either, it seemed Sirius and Dumbledore (even though he had been trained in the same way) were not satisfied with his information yet.  
  
After an hour of telling and retelling information Harry had satisfied everyone's curiosity.For the moment anyway.  
  
"So, anymore questions?"  
  
"Yes, of course there is Harry, you haven't forgotten Hermione's here have you?" Ron put in with a smile, "but seriously, I'm really curious with what happened to us. Is there a way to find out?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you to ask that one," he said with a smile. "Now, I'll fill you in on thing's I'm pretty sure of. You know how the average human only uses about 10% of their brain-power?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And normal wizards use about 18%?"  
  
"I Guess so"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty confident in saying that you're able to use about 29, maybe 30%."  
  
He said it so smoothly, as if this sort of thing happened everyday. You could have heard a pin drop in the entrance hall with the amount of silence in that room.  
  
"Come on. It can't be that hard to comprehend, I mean seriously, it's just a brain" the last comment said with a smirk to rival that of Sirius, hoping to get a remark from Hermione. Instead everyone was broken out of their stupor by Ron, who all of a sudden jumped up and started leaping around the room while singing,  
  
"I'm Super, Dooper, Ultra Smart. WOO HOO"  
  
Hermione couldn't let him have his fun, "So much for more brain power,"  
  
"Just because more of my brain's potential is being used doesn't mean I have to be more smart Hermione, I'm pretty sure Harry was talking about abilities, I mean. If muggles use 10% and wizards use 18%, on average I'm pretty sure we're not smarter than them. That 8% more lets us use magic."  
  
"Ron, you're scaring me, that actually made sense," whimpered Hermione.  
  
"I think you're both right though," put in Harry, "What would a gift be without making you smarter? Hmm?"  
  
This brought on another round of hugging.From Hermione of course.  
  
"That's not all though, umm, I am also pretty sure that you've gotten a lot fitter and stronger. Ron can you lift up your shirt for a sec, this is just for demonstration purposes. Don't be shy I'm sure you'll be happy."  
  
And he was, for hidden under his shirt was a very defined six-pack, sitting under some developed pec's.  
  
"Wow, this is so sweet."  
  
Hoping to be able to continue before Ron got too absorbed in his reflection, Harry quickly continued,  
  
"Ron, c'mon sit down again for a while. So what have I convered? There's more brain power, fitter/ stronger, I guess you've figured out that your magic will be more powerful. Umm, you're going to have to hang with me for a sec. I have a hunch of what happened but I'm making this up as I go. Just be patient, I'm gonna get us down to the Quiditch pitch."  
  
Mesmerised by the dome that weaved it's way around the group, even Dumbledore jumped when they suddenly appeared in the middle of the pitch.  
  
Quickly standing and creating some artificial lighting in the area, Harry asked Ron and Hermione to go and stand about 10 metres apart near the middle of the pitch.  
  
"What are you doing Harry? I feel like a fool."  
  
"Sorry Hermione, umm, which one of you wants to go first?"  
  
"O, I do," Yelled Ron, practically jumping up and down on the spot.  
  
"Wait a second Ron. Harry, what are you going to do to us?"  
  
"Sorry again Hermione, umm, I'm going to try and show your forms. I'm pretty sure you are able to transform, but I'm not sure what into, so yeah. Hold on Ron here we go."  
  
And with that a look of intense concentration crossed Harry's features, his eyes half closed staring intently at Ron. His hand's starting to lift and a yellow aura forming around him. With a yell Harry thrust his hands upwards and the glow seemed to jump from Harry to Ron, the light swirling around him, changing from yellow to hot reddish orange. Ron's body started to twitch and his eyes lost the whites, turning black for a second before they melted into yellow catlike eyes. With a great Primeval roar the aura intensified shooting upwards, creating a light so bright that all had to look away. When it was safe to look again Ron had indeed changed.  
  
His hair, already red had slightly lengthened and the ends were somehow attracted upwards, it seemed as if his hair was a sort of solid fire, burning atop of his more angled and defined face. His school robes, somehow gone were replaced with a black muscle shirt and long black Baggy pants bound at his ankles by what looked like metal boots, but on closer inspection, Ron had metal feet. Not unlike Wormtail's silver hand, these feet moved exactly the same as normal ones. He had grown a good foot and a half, now being close to eight feet tall but he was by no means lanky. His arms (being the only visible part of his body) were now almost twice as wide as they were before the transformation. His hands and wrist's were blazing with fire, but did not seem to burn him, only serving to make him look even more intimidating. All this was topped off with a Midnight Black cape, with Red trim.  
  
The transformation was complete. While the group were staring at him, taking in all the changes, Ron was Hovering there, in mid air with a large smile on his face.  
  
Getting impatient with all this looking around he started flying around, doing loops and flips, enjoying every second of it. Harry, being the first one to recover, summoned a large mirror out of thin air and beckoned Ron over to look at himself.  
  
All this was well and good, but Hermione wanted her turn.  
  
"Harry, can I go now. Please? I really want to know what I can do." Topping it off with the all powerful puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Of course Hermione."  
  
Harry repeated what he did to Ron, this time, the Yellow aura changed to brilliant white as it jumped to Hermione, and it sort of fizzled out. Hermione looked incredibly put out.  
  
"Maybe I don't change into anything," she managed to get out, almost bursting into tears on the spot.  
  
Harry simply smiled in return, for at that split second the white almost exploded from inside her, creating a light even brighter than the one Ron created.  
  
Smiles of anticipation began to waver as the light did not dim for a whole minute, but it was worth it, for when they turned back there was Hermione Floating in the middle of the Quiditch pitch with the largest smile possible gracing her face.  
  
Her Hair, no longer bushy flowed down to her waist a beautiful light brown over the top of a great pair of glowing angel wings. Her skin seemed to glow a light tan all going perfectly with the pure white clothing clinging to her body. It was reminiscent of a one-piece bathing suit covered with a looser fitting tank top and a short skirt. Her feet were covered with pure white boots coming almost all the way up to her knees. She was pure white, apart from the rich green vines twisting down her arms and her deep blue eyes. The eyes, not just a normal blue, but actually a swirling sea, moving with the unpredictable ness of water.  
  
Sirius glanced a look at his godson and smirked when he saw that Harry had no intention of looking away. He was memorising every inch of her body, drool running out of the side of his mouth. Ron wasn't much better, but at least he was able to keep his mouth closed.  
  
Hoping against hope that this will work Sirius concentrated on Harry and the message he was hoping to send.  
  
~'You might want to close your mouth there Harry, she seems to want your approval and that look isn't very flattering for you'~  
  
Seeing the look of shock flash across the young man's face he smiled with success. It worked. Looking up again he saw that Hermione was making her way over to the great mirror, the smile never leaving her face.  
  
"Wow Hermione, you look really great,"  
  
"Thank you Harry, it's all because of you that this happened," she replied smiling.  
  
"And Ron, wow. Who woulda thought, you and fire? That's great."  
  
"Thank's mate, it's all cos of you."  
  
Breaking apart the three's conversation the guardian interrupted,  
  
"If I may, Harry, I believe they do not know what this means for them."  
  
"Oh ok. You should be able to change between your normal selves and this without much trouble soon, it's sort of an even stronger power-up. I think you might have to revert to this form to use your elements too."  
  
"Hang on a sec. Elements?"  
  
"Yes Ron. I thought you would have realised that with being on fire and all."  
  
"Oh. Woops."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You also have another element. Air. That's how you can fly without wings. I think fire and air sort of go together, considering fire feeds off oxygen."  
  
"This is bloody awesome Harry. Thanks man."  
  
"No worries. Hermione."  
  
"Earth, right?" interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Yep" smiled Harry  
  
Before he could continue she launched herself at him. He felt quiet strange hugging someone with wings, but it was just his Hermione. His? Ah well.  
  
Pulling back he got a good look in her eyes. They had changed colour and were moving.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think earth is your only element."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Well, your eyes; they're moving, well, the colour's swirling, like water. I think water is your element too."  
  
"Really? I suppose they do go together don't they?" said Hermione with her dazzling smile. Harry almost felt like fainting again. But instead just smiled back. Without really realising what was happening Hermione reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked in a whisper  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I Guess I'll have to give you gift's more often then, huh?"  
  
What did he just say? Harry was almost ready to jump off the astronomy tower after that. He was flirting, with Hermione. He knew he loved her, but wanted to keep it a secret until everything got a little bit back to normal, not in the thick of things.  
  
"I guess you will." She replied with a shy smile.  
  
Harry's smile, however impossible grew even more. And with that he jumped in the air and called Hermione and Ron to join him.  
  
"Harry? You can fly to?"  
  
"What did you expect? I have the power of eternity.I don't even have to do my transformation to fly," he replied smugly  
  
"You have a transformation?" yelled everyone. None louder than the guardian and Ek.  
  
"When did you find this out?" continued the guardian's with astonishment.  
  
Harry just laughed and proceeded towards Ron, upon reaching him gave him a soft tap on the shoulder, yelled "you're up" and flew off into safer air space.  
  
"ohh you're going to pay for that one Potter," Yelled the burning boy, and started flying after him and Hermione.  
  
On the ground the older people were looking upwards with smiles on their faces, with two thoughts in common. The first one was how strong the friendship between the three of them was. And the second? It was voiced by the supposed greatest wizard of the time.  
  
"If you can't beat em, join em"  
  
With that the professor of the school leapt into the air and joined in the fray, soon followed by the guardian and Ek.  
  
Harry, spotting his godfather alone on the ground sailed down to meet with him.  
  
"Sorry about that Sirius. Forgot you can't fly."  
  
"But you haven't seen the rest of your gift, I was saving it for a better time but."  
  
And with that Sirius transformed into a great black dog. A great black dog with great black wings. You see, when Harry had his power explosion Sirius was being chased by aurors. The said aurors had succeeded in chasing him off a cliff while in his dog form. He had to be saved from the fall somehow, why not give him something worthwhile as well.  
  
Later on in life, when telling others of the story, many will find it hard to believe that one midnight, in the middle of the holidays, three students, one escaped convict, two very, very old Guardians of the realm of time and power and the headmaster of Hogwarts were flying around the Quiditch pitch playing tag.  
  
********************  
  
There you go. Another chapter. This was a surprise, by itself chapter five is almost as long as the other four combined. Sorry if you don't like it, but I didn't feel like there was really anywhere to cut it off without getting complaints from people.  
  
I was sick of making cliffhangers, and I hope this clears up any confusion about earlier events  
  
Review and tell me what you think about this one. I've put a lot of time into it and really want to know what you think. 


End file.
